godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DeltaSquad5/Kaiju movies you want to change...
I think all of us have seen at least one kaiju/giant monster movie that we thought was crap - whether we're part of a majority or minority that think the same. However, if you had the chance to adjust the film so it was better in your opinion (and assuming money and other assets weren't a problem), what film would you choose to 'adjust' and what would you do differently? There's no right or wrong answers to this, so use your imagination and be as detailed or brief as you want. I'll start us off: --- MOVIE: Gamera: Super Monster The Zanon are the 'Ice Men' from the scrapped movie Gamera The Giant Monster vs. The Ice Men From Outer Space, with them flying in ships that don't look like rip-offs from Star Wars. It's revealed that the homeworld of the Virasian aliens has been taken over by the Zanon following their failed attempts to take over Earth. Furthermore, the Zanon have stolen their technology – including the Super-Capture Ray and Mind Control Discs. The Zanon's main goal is to transform Earth into a frozen world that will be suitable for them using a trio of terraforming machines – each defended by a different monster as well as other Zanon defences. --- Kilara is the only member of the 'Spacewomen' in this movie. Furthermore, her real species has a different name and are creatures that resemble Harpies. Kilara is the leader of a group of 'Freedom fighters' – consisting of several species that have lost their homeworlds to the rule of the Zanon. She and her group are captured from their hidden base on the 'dead' planet Terra but she later manages to escape to Earth with 'help' from Gamera. Kilara's has the power of telepathy and telekinesis – with her using her telepathy to hide her true appearance and make herself look human. Furthermore, she can use technology from her homeworld (disguised as an amulet) to transform into a Phoenix kaiju as long as the amulet has enough power. In her kaiju form, Kilara possesses many phoenix-like abilities including fire and light manipulation. --- There is a Kenny still in the film, although he's more useful and less annoying – helping Kilara when she first escapes to Earth, later causing havoc on the Zanon Mothership and even helping to save a weakened Kilara from Giruge (who in this version is a mind-controlled member of Kilara's species). --- The enemy monsters in this movie are the following: Space Gyaos (x2) Monga (a creature from Terra resembling a flying squirrel) Gigant (a giant spider) Reigon (a giant manta ray) The Wyvern (a two-headed dragon) The Zanon Emperor (Ice Giant) --- The Virasians make an appearance as part of Kilara's freedom fighters – later helping to fight against the Zanon soldiers. They would also become a new Viras to aid Gamera during his battle with the Wyvern. Guiron would make a cameo as a skeleton that is recovered from Terra by the Zanon. During Gamera's final battle, he would break off Guiron's head and use it like a sword. --- Gamera survives the final battle after destroying the Zanon Emperor, with the Zanon defeated and Kilara taking control of their mothership, with Giruge (freed from her mind control) as her second-in-command. When she prepares to leave to continue her freedom fighting, she requests Gamera's help to defeat the Zanon – to which he agrees. Before leaving Earth, however, Kilara gives the Japanese government a beacon to alert Kilara if Earth needs Gamera to return. Category:Blog posts